Forever: Sequel to My Immortal
by LegolasLoverLimwen
Summary: After the battle of Helm's Deep. Legolas and Limwen's relationship is on the rocks. With Gondor on the verge of being overcome by darkness can the two lovers ever find the happiness the long for?


"Forever"

_"Nan Barad, Limwen!" he said. She was rooted to the spot at the sight of the uru-kai behind him. _

_ "Move. Go and help him," she ordered herself. Her body would not obey. She watched in horror as the uru-kai's ax fell._

_ "HALDIR!"_

Limwen woke up screaming Haldir's name. She sat upright and momentarily forgot where she was. Her breathing and heart rate slowed as the memories from the past three day's crashed down upon her: Haldir's burial, the trek into Fangorn forest, and the nightmares that haunted her since that fateful night. Limwen lay back down in her sleeping pallet and sobbed quietly.

_"It's my fault that Haldir's dead." _She chastised herself. _"If I would have kept running toward him I could have saved him. I let my best friend down." _Her sobs grew more frequent as she flipped through the "what if?" scenarios. She buried her face in her hands. As her body shook with sobs, she felt a hand rub her back in soothing circular motions. Her shaking subsided and her sobs quieted with each stroke. When she had calmed down she turned to face the one who had calmed her. The tears were still rolling down her face. Legolas was kneeled beside her, his sky-blue eyes brimming with concern for her. Limwen dove into his arms and wept. Legolas stroked her head running his fingers through her hair. After a few moments Limwen looked up again distracted by a noise coming from the ancient forest.

They heard a twig snap in the woods. Limwen's hand moved toward her sword as Legolas drew his bow. They listened intently as they watched a figure emerge from the forest. They breathed a sigh of relief when they recognized their friend Aragorn.

Limwen and Legolas lowered their weapons as Aragorn sheathed his elven knife. Aragorn had been scouting ahead for the past few days. "The woods are as quiet as tomb'' Aragorn said as warmed his hands by the dying fire. "We must be on our guard."

Limwen nodded in agreement as she tried to camouflage a huge yawn. But the sharp-sighted Aragorn took notice and called her out. "My lady, I do believe you should rest." he said gently. As much as Limwen wanted to argue, she knew his advice was wise. She was exhausted. She lied back on her pallet and fell asleep listening Legolas humming an elven lullaby.

Limwen awoke to the grumbling of Gimli about the lack of meat on this trip. She gave a slight chuckle as she stretched in the early morning sunlight. She had slept a deep dreamless sleep. Even if it was only for a few hours, it was the best sleep she had all week.

Hurrying to get started early this morning, Limwen nibbled on a corner of lembas bread as she saddled her beautiful horse, a chestnut mare named Raina. She drew a red cape out of her saddle bag and fingered the light fabric. It was silky and light yet so close-knit it kept out cold. She traced the shape of brooch that held the cloak around the wearer's shoulders. A small tear escaped her deep sapphire eye, ran down her pale cheek and onto the cape where it disappeared into the folds of the fabric. Limwen quickly wiped her eyes and threw the cape around her shoulders. It was a little big on her but she didn't mind.

As she mounted her horse, last night's nightmare filled her thoughts again: her friend Haldir's death and her fear obscuring her ability to save him. A wave of guilt washed over her. It clouded her thoughts and feelings. She heard a voice off in the distance.

"Lady Limwen, we must go."

Limwen emerged from her mental fog to see four men staring at her with puzzled looks. Limwen brushed off the men's reaction and nodded. She nudged her horse forward and took her place beside Legolas and Gimli but said nothing.

They rode through Fangorn in silence. Legolas sensed the forest had calmed since they had last been there. No more anger, the air seemed almost victorious. The air was ripe with it as they neared Isengard. He heard voices up ahead but didn't draw his bow. They reached the edge of the forest and were blinded for a moment by the early morning light. Two small figures stood on pile rubble.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard"

It was Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits Gimli had taken under his wing.

"You young rascals," Legolas heard Gimli bellow behind him. "We were looking for you for days and here we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts," said Pippin.

"We have orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard." declared Merry

"Treebeard?" asked Limwen. Everyone turned toward her. She had been silent all morning.

"The greatest Ent of all, my lady," said Pippin "And may I be so bold to ask who you are?" His blue eyes shined with curiosity.

"Limwen daughter of Erurainon of Gondor and you are?"

Pippin never faltered. "I am Perigrin Took and this is Merydock Brandybuck. We are from the noble land of the Shire." He and Merry clumsily bowed low. Limwen giggled. She liked the hobbits immediately.

_ "Maybe looking after the halflings will take my mind off things." _Limwen thought. The hobbits hopped down from their perch and onto the ground.

"Lead us to Treebeard if you please my little friends," said Gandalf.

Pippin climbed on with Aragorn and Merry climbed on with Eomer and they lead the party into Isengard.

They rode through what seemed to be shallow lake as the two hobbits explained how Isengard had fallen from Saruman's rule. Legolas had never seen the Ents in such a large gathering before in all of his years on Middle Earth.

The party approached the tallest Ent at the base of the black tower of Isengard. Limwen gazed upon the Ent in wonder. There was something about him that made her feel safe and calm.

"There's a wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said slowly

"And there Saruman must remain." Gandalf said.

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it." said Gimli gruffly.

Limwen agreed with Gimli after all this technically was the person who had killed Haldir and she was itching to seek her revenge. She fingered her sword silently.

"He has no power anymore," said Gandalf. Limwen sighed and pushed her sword back into its sheath. She knew Gandalf was right as usual.

"Pippin!"

Limwen was startled by Aragorn's voice. Then she noticed the young hobbit pick up a black glass ball with what looked like smoke swirling inside it.

"A palantir," she gasped. Gandalf heard her and looked at Pippin who was examining the palantir with great curiosity.

"Perigrin Took," said Gandalf startling the halfling. "I'll take that. Quickly now," He reached for the palantir.

Limwen watched as the foolish hobbit relunctantly gave the palantir to the wizard. Gandalf wrapped the palantir in his robe and said nothing more on the subjects.

"We ride to Edoras," Theoden said.

As they galloped a way, Limwen glanced back at the black tower of Isengard for last time.

The Golden Hall was packed with people attending the feast celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep. Limwen stood in between Legolas and Aragorn and held her mug of ale high as Theoden toasted the fallen men in the battle.

"Today we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theoden proclaimed. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" everyone cried except Limwen, Legolas, and Aragorn.

Painful memories flooded into Limwen's mind as she sipped her ale after the toast. How could anyone be feasting on this somber occasion? Of course, the men of Rohan were rejoicing. They had overcome impossible odds to beat Sarumon's army. It still did not ease the grief in Limwen's heart.

Even as she watched the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, singing a hobbit's tavern song while dancing on a table, the pain in her heart would not subside. She forced a smile to those around her but did not eat and gave a polite negative refusal when someone asked her to dance. She quietly slipped out of the Golden Hall and looked out over the city of Edoras the sun was setting in the west. Its light was dying on the peaks of the mountains. All seemed peaceful if it weren't for the ever-growing darkness to the east, Limwen shook her head and leaned against one the hall's large columns separating the archways. Her hair was down except for two sections at her temples with twisted and pulled behind her head and wavy and her gown was emerald in color and simple in design with a square neckline. She laid her head back against the column and closed her eyes to rest her mind from of all of the negative feelings. She breathed deeply and sunk into her own form of meditation. She must have had fallen asleep for she woke up in her bed. Still dressed but her hair was unplaited.

It was still dark out. She couldn't have slept for more than two hours. Still, she found herself unable to go back to sleep. She pulled on her ankle high leather boots and donned on her warmest cloak. She grabbed a small candle to light her way in the dark halls and out to the front platform of the Golden Hall. She padded down the halls silently careful not to wake those who had drifted off to sleep before they reached their rooms.

The stars in the west were clear and bright but those to the east were cloaked in the shadow of Mordor. She noticed to men on the eastern side of the platform. She hoped not to disturb them and turned around silently. But as she took a step forward, she heard a voice.

"Limwen, you do not have to leave." Limwen recognized the voice as Aragorn's.

"I have disturbed you," she said.

"No, you have not, Limwen. Come," he said. Limwen walked toward them and recognized the second figure as Legolas. He had not touched her or spoken to her since that night in Fangorn. His eyes were closed and he was muttering in Elvish but his voice was so low she could not understand. She was about to ask Aragorn about him but he held his hand up to stop her. Suddenly Legolas's crystalline light blue eyes flew open.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas looked over to Aragorn and was somewhat surprised to see Limwen there. He had put her in bed hours ago. Still it was comforting to her have her presence there. His eyes again turned to the east as if looking for something in the distance. Limwen looked too, her eyes slowly passed over the mountains to the east. As her eyes drew closer to Mordor, she grew cold and felt someone or something staring at her and boring burning holes into her soul. She shuddered.

"He is here," said Legolas.

"The palantir," breathed Limwen. Without another word the three companions ran toward the Golden Hall to find Gandalf.

Legolas used his elven hearing to guide them to wear Gandalf was. He heard faint cries of the name Pippin this only quickened his pace. He guided them to a door at the end of the hall and burst through it. The horrific sight was almost unbearable to witness. Pippin was convulsing on the floor with the flaming palantir in his hands. Limwen covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a scream. Aragorn took the palantir from Pippin's hands and sank to the floor with Limwen and Legolas by his side to help him up again. The palantir rolled out of his hands and rolled along the floor until hindered by Gandalf's cloak that was thrown over it.

"Fool of a Took," yelled Gandalf. Pippin was on the floor unmoving. His blue eyes clouded over like an elf in his sleep. Gandalf leaned over him and murmured something no one could hear but Pippin. Pippin awoke breathing hard and fast.

"What did you see?" asked Gandalf.

"A tree, there was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone," panted Pippin. "It was dead and the city was burning."

Minas Tirith, was it Minas Tirith you saw?" asked Gandalf. A look of absolute horror crossed Pippin's face. Limwen held a concerned Merry back as Gandalf questioned Pippin.

What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf.

Pippin said nothing. Limwen caught her breath. Were all of their hopes shattered because the Dark Lord knew where the Ring was?

"I told him nothing. He hurt me more and then my eyes went black," whispered Pippin.

Limwen breathed a sigh of relief. Pippin had caught a glimpse of what Sauron was going to do. It could be used against him if they planned carefully and accordingly. They walked out of the bedchamber to their own rooms for the night after seeing that Pippin was all right. Aragorn stumbled in front of her. She caught him and supported him.

"Lord Aragorn?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm well. I may be a little light headed from holding that palantir though," said Aragorn.

"Do you need us to help back to your chamber?" asked Legolas uncomfortable with the closeness of Limwen and Aragorn.

"Nay, I will be fine," Aragorn waved off. "Goodnight Limwen, Legolas." He disappeared into his chamber and shut the door behind him leaving Legolas and Limwen in an awkward silence in the hallway.

"May I escort you back to your chamber my lady?" asked Legolas breaking the silence.

"Nay, I will not be able to go back to sleep," whispered Limwen as she pulled her arms around herself. The remembrance of the feeling of someone watching her every move crept back into her mind. Legolas sighed and took her hand.

"Then I shall say goodnight, my lady," he said as he kissed her hand. Limwen shuddered at his touch and fought the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"Goodnight, my dear master elf," Limwen sighed. Legolas gave her a nod and turned away down the hall leaving Limwen standing in the hall staring longingly after him.

Legolas returned to his bedchamber with a very confused and tired mind and body. He stripped off his tunic, shirt and guard boots until he was only in his leggings. He climbed into bed and was almost asleep when he heard someone singing. He followed the beautiful lament to his window and opened it.

_With a sigh, you turn away_

_ With a deepening heart, no more words to say_

_ You will find that the world has changed _

_ Forever…_

_ And the trees are now turning_

_ From green to gold _

_ And the sun is now fading_

_ I wish I could hold you_

_ Closer…_

Legolas's eyes followed the notes of the pure lament down to the entrance of the Golden Hall. Limwen was singing. Even with her knees tucked under her chin, her voice was clear and pure. Her notes never faltered and seemed to hang in the air long after she was finished singing. His body ached but his mind wanted to go to her. Eventually his mind won the argument, he drew on his tunic not bothering to button it and slipped into his boots. He padded silently down the stairs with his hair flying behind him. He opened the heavy front doors of the hall with ease and silence. Limwen was facing west and studying the stars above. He took a deep breath and walked toward her.

"That lament was beautiful," He said.

Limwen turned around and blushed not because of the compliment but because of his perfection. His torso was entirely exposed to her. The defined muscles of his chest and chiseled abdomen were even more defined in the moonlight. The muscles on his arms showed their strength and their beauty. His skin was smooth and soft. He seemed to emit his own glow. She forced herself to examine his face last. His angled cheeks and chin were devoid of any lines or wrinkles. The tips of his pointed ears stuck out from his corn silk hair which shone in the moonlight. His nose was perfectly sloped and his full lips were smooth and perfectly shaped. Limwen saved looking into his eyes for the very last. What she saw left her breathless. His eyes were almond shaped and framed by almost translucent blond lashes. The color of his irises seemed more defined and sharp that ever before. They were arctic blue with a slight tinge of darker blue around the pupil. He gazed at her with a longing she had never seen before. Her hand reached out to put her hand against his cool angled cheek. Unbeknownst to her, she had traveled across the length of the entrance toward him in the midst of her studying his face.

When her hand made contact with his face, Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. Her thumb stroked his cheek for a moment before she moved closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her hands on his sculpted chest. She felt safe and secure as if all of the evil had gone from the world. He kissed her hair.

"Why do you grieve meleth nin?" he whispered.

"Because it's my fault," Limwen whispered.

Legolas knew her tears had come. They slid down his chest and into the fabric of her dress.

"No meleth nin, no it was not your fault," Legolas said as he shook his head.

"Yes, it is," she mumbled into his chest.

Legolas lifted her chin up so that her gaze would meet his own. He looked into her eyes. They looked sad and lost. "You are not to blame for Haldir's death. There was nothing you could do. If you had been with him you may have been killed as well. The Valar decided it was Haldir's time to leave this world," he stated.

Limwen drew back from his chest but Legolas kept his arms held fast around her.

"At least I would have died for a friend. It's a noble cause," she said coldly. "Would you have done something like that for Gimli or Aragorn? Would you have given up your immortal life to save them? And what about me? Are you ready to die for me? I'm some girl that you have known only for a month. Would you have made the greatest sacrifice for me?"

Limwen's words stung Legolas's heart it was like he had been slapped in the face. _"Does she honestly believe and have doubts that I would not save her if the time comes?"_ His arms dropped from her waist and he took a small step back. Limwen could see that hurt and disbelief in his crystal blue eyes. She was sorry immediately but said nothing.

"_Damn us humans and our pride," _she scolded herself. She watched as the disappointment in her elf's eyes was replaced with resolve. She held her breath as she awaited his reply.

Legolas did nothing for a few moments he was still thinking. Maybe this relationship had been for naught. Then he gave a brisk nod and bowed to Limwen. He turned and disappeared into the Golden Hall leaving Limwen to wallow in what she had done.

The next morning The Fellowship, Limwen and Theoden gathered in the Golden Hall as Gandalf recounted what had happened with Pippin and the palantir. Limwen and Legolas had not spoken and had avoided each other all morning and now they stood as far away from another in the Golden Hall. Legolas stood around the fire-pit with Aragorn and Theoden while Limwen stood behind Pippin and Merry off to the side.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said to Theoden.

"I will go," proclaimed Aragorn.

"No," said Gandalf.

"They must be warned," exclaimed Aragorn. Gandalf shook his head and leaned in towards Aragorn. He whispered something that Limwen could not here. Aragorn nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

"Understand this. Things are set in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, but I won't be going alone," said Gandalf as he turned to Pippin. Pippin looked at Limwen and Merry and then back to Gandalf. Limwen noticed the fear in his eyes and made a split second decision.

"I will accompany you also," said Limwen. "I should like to see my father again and help ready my friends for war."

Gandalf thought for a moment. He looked at Legolas then back to Limwen.

"Very well," he nodded. "We leave immediately."

Limwen squeezed Pippin's shoulder and bowed to Theoden as she left the room to ready herself for the journey to Minas Tirith.

Legolas was shocked at Limwen's decision to go. He had not let her out of his sight since the battle of Helm's Deep. He had half a mind to go and ask Gandalf if he could accompany them. He would make up another excuse in excuse for the real one. But, how could he leave Aragorn and Gimli? Why now did he have to find someone to love? Or did he feel the same way after what she said last night?

Legolas excused himself from the room. He walked along the halls and down the steps of the Golden Hall to the small archery field. He needed to blow off some steam. He drew his bow out of his quiver and strung it. He tested the tension, perfect as always. He took a deep breath and fired arrow after arrow at the target hitting the center every time. After exhausting his supply of arrows, He stepped back to examine how he had faired. He had to admit that his aim was at its best when he felt vulnerable.

"Ah, shoot!"

Legolas turned and drew out one of his elven knives as he crept toward the storage tent. He could hear rustling inside the tent and shuffling of feet. He heard a voice inside constantly cursing and muttering to themselves. He pressed his back against the entrance to the tent and took a deep breath before swiftly turning into the tent.

He held the blade inches from the intruder's nose. His eyes shone with fire and anger then softened when he took the time to focus on who it was.

"Are you going to lower your knife now?" Limwen asked in a high-pitched voice.

Legolas who was still stunned lowered his knife slowly and sheathed it back behind his quiver.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people who are practicing with arrows," he chastised trying to look stern.

"Like you would follow that rule," Limwen snorted. Legolas opened his mouth to reprimand her then closed it again.

"That's what I thought," Limwen said. Legolas thought he noticed a small smile dying to come forth from her frown.

"Now if you excuse me Master Elf, I must return to packing," Limwen said with her head held high.

Legolas looked down to her arms. They were filled with arrows, Rohirrim arrows crudely made but had a decent balance, and they would fly straight and accurately under Limwen's aim. He looked back up to her face. She stared at him confusedly as he stepped aside to let her out of the tent and Limwen walked across the field toward the Golden Hall. Legolas wanted to call out to her but hesitated. Maybe it was better this way then their goodbye would not be as hard. Legolas sighed and ran his hand through his disheveled hair as he trudged back to the archery field to retrieve his arrows.

Limwen had finished packing for the journey to her city of Minas Tirith and saddled Raina for the journey home. The horse seemed impatient and was pacing in her stall as if she had picked up on where they were going. Limwen stroked Raina's muzzle and rested her forehead against it as she murmured soothing words in Elvish. The horse calmed immediately but the energy still shone in her eyes. Limwen drew back as she did a final check to see if everything she needed was packed. She didn't bother with packing any dresses or any nice slippers except for the boots she wore on her feet which were sturdy and came up to her calves, only tunics and leggings. She also sharpened her sword which hung diagonally across her waist and restocked her arrow supply. She had some extra lembas and her water skin along with Haldir's cloak, her shirt of mithril and her armor that she wore at Helm's Deep.

She fingered the leaf of Lorien that hung at her neck as she waited for Gandalf and Pippin. It gave her some comfort and never ceased to remind her of the place of her birth. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had presented it to her father on her first birthday, so he may pass it on to her whenever he felt she was ready. Limwen had only recently discovered that her father never really meant to give it to her and had stumbled upon it by accident along with the armor that used to be her mother's as she learned from Aragorn after the battle for Helm's Deep. When she confronted her father about it, he grew angry but didn't punish her. He told her she may have them if she wished but to keep them out of his sight. Erurainon was still grieving over the loss of his wife and anything elvish brought the painful memories to the surface. Limwen had learned from a very early age not to speak Elvish around her father with the exception of her name and her pet name for her father, Ada. That was all he allowed.

Limwen walked to the stable door and took one last look at the Edoras landscape. She would miss the rolling soon-to-be emerald green hills. She shuddered at the biting wind and drew Haldir's cloak tighter around her shoulders. It was going to be a long three days. She spied Gandalf walking with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were not far behind. Limwen turned back into the stable and unhooked Raina from her stall. Limwen lead her out into the fresh air as the horse paced in excitement.

Limwen felt a tug on her tunic and looked down and noticed Merry. She knelt down to his level and observed that he was on the verge of tears.

"Will you watch out for my cousin?" he asked turning a leather packet in his hands.

Limwen pushed a lock of hair from her face and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Of course, I will. But will you do something for me?" she said. Merry nodded. "Will you keep an eye on Legolas for me?" she asked as she tilted her head towards the elf. Merry looked back at Legolas and nodded. "Thank you Merry," she said. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "You take care of yourself," she said.

"I will," he said as he hurried after his cousin. Limwen smiled as she watched him go. She rose from the ground and brushed the dirt off her hands as Eowyn embraced her.

"Oomph!" exhaled Limwen as Eowyn and Eomer collided with her.

"Sorry," said Eomer gruffly as he took a step back. Limwen giggled and embraced Eowyn again.

"We will miss you. Take care of yourself," said Eowyn.

"I will. You too," I told her. Gimli was next.

"Take care lassie," he said as he bowed to her. Limwen smiled and stooped down to give him a hug.

"_Note to Self:" _Limwen thought as she stood up wincing as her ribs ached from the strength of the embrace. _"Dwarves are much stronger than they appear."_

She moved to Aragorn and curtsied before him. He bowed and kissed her hand. Limwen threw her arms around him. "Watch out for Legolas, please," she whispered in his ear then pulled away to look him in the eye.

"I will," he nodded. "No in elenath hilar nan had gin, Limwen."

"_Anor calatha erin râd lîn, Lord Aragorn –__ May the sun shine upon your path," _Limwen said as she hugged him again. She pulled away and looked at Legolas who stood out of the circle. He nodded to her and she walked toward him, once again trying to resist the urge to hold him close and never let go. She wished she could tell him that she changed her mind and that she was wrong to have said those things last night but her obnoxious pride wouldn't let her.

Legolas took a small step toward her and bowed low with his right hand over his heart. Limwen's body betrayed her mind as she felt herself tuck one of his lose braids behind his ear. She immediately blushed and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. She curtsied to him and whispered, "_Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham. – _My heart shall weep until it sees you again," _as her form of an apology. Legolas just gave a brisk nod and stepped back with his hands clasped behind his back. Limwen struggled to keep the tears from coming as she turned back to Gandalf. _

"_The hour grows late, Limwen," Gandalf said. "We must not tarry."_

"_I'm ready now," Limwen assured him. She mounted Raina and gave one last wave to her friends._

_ "Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said as he kicked Shadowfax forward._

_ "Merry!" cried Pippin as they galloped away. It took all of Limwen's will not to look back for she was afraid the tears would fall and never stop._

Legolas drew an arrow and anchored it on his perfect mouth. His elven gaze pinpointed the exact location of his target and focused on it. His breathing deep and even as he steadied his bow. He released the arrow and as always it hit its target precisely where he wanted it too. He stood from his crouch with a slight ache in his lower back. He didn't mind the dull pain it brought his thoughts into focus, some thoughts more than others. He tried to focus his mind on the strategy Aragon, Gimli and he would need to use once they reached Gondor. Legolas shook his head as if to clear the thought of Gondor from his mind. Thinking of Gondor made him think of Minas Tirith which in turn made him think of Limwen. Legolas ran a hand through his hair; he had been out in the sun for hours and hardly broken a sweat.

For the past three days Legolas had spent most of his time in solace on the archery field and the other part of his time sparring with Aragorn and sometimes with Eomer. He needed to be in the best shape for battle that would take place soon. That is if Gandalf actually convinced Denethor to light the beacons.

Legolas retrieved his arrows and placed them back into his quiver. He walked back towards the Golden Hall to help Theoden with preparations for the trip to Minas Tirith should the need arise. With the Rohirrim back in Edoras, there were more men to help fight in the upcoming battle but not that much more. Theoden would have to call for reinforcements from surrounding villages in the Riddermark. Legolas could only hope that it would be enough to at least make a dent in Sauron's forces.

This battle was all that was planned for now and even them no one knew when it would take place. Legolas had been on the move ever since the Fellowship had left from Rivendell with the exception of their short stay in Lothlorien. He had no idea what to do with himself. Sure he was in need of a long rest but staying in the Riddermark with nothing to do was not what he had in mind.

"Legolas," he heard Aragorn call.

"_Mae govannen Aragorn, any news from Gandalf, Pippin or," his breath caught before he said the last name, hers. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Any news?" he asked again._

"_Legolas they have only just reached Minas Tirith by now. You know that as well as I," Aragorn chuckled. His smile faded when he noticed that Legolas's expression did not change. It stayed somber and melancholy._

"_Manen ce, melon nin? _- How are you, my friend?"_ asked Aragorn._

"_Fair," answered Legolas in the common tongue._

"Legolas, I know you well enough to know that that is not the answer to how you are feeling. Now tell what is troubling you," said Aragorn.

"Amin he- _I miss her_," whispered Legolas.

"Melon," started Aragorn.

"I know what you are going to say, Aragorn," said Legolas cutting him off. "Do you remember, you told me what Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel told you about your love for Arwen Undomiel. I know what happened to Luthien and Beren."

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly, "just think of this. What would you do once she died? A few decades with the one you love and then they are gone, what would you do?"

Legolas hung his head and didn't say a word until Aragorn sighed and gave up.

"I am always here, melon nin, if you ever need anything." Legolas heard Aragorn say as he walked away. Legolas gave a curt nod but continued to stare at the ground, thinking of what had just transpired between the two of them.

"It's the tree," whispered the curious hobbit Pippin. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the white tree of Minas Tirith," said Gandalf evenly. "Now listen, Denethor is Boromir's father to give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. Limwen if he welcomes you with open arms so be it, but say nothing about Frodo and the Ring and say nothing of Aragorn either. It's best that you don't speak at all Peregrin Took." Pippin nodded as the door to the citadel opened slowly to a great white hall.

Limwen had almost forgotten about how grand this hall was. The ceiling alone was higher than the Golden Hall at Edoras. It was covered in white marble: columns, the floor, the statues, the busts. A giant black marble throne that sat on a large pedestal stood in the middle of the hall. A man in a smaller throne at the base of the pedestal sat to the right. Limwen recognized him as Denethor Steward of Gondor. She didn't acknowledge that she was here though; she never liked the man much. Though she was sure that he had heard them come in, he didn't raise his head to acknowledge them.

"Hail Lord Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf said as he and Limwen bowed their heads. Limwen motioned for Pippin to do the same.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour and with consul," said Gandalf.

"Perhaps you have come to explain this," said Denethor as he held a horn of Gondor that was split in two. Limwen heard Pippin gasp. She traced the halflings gaze to the side of the horn and noticed Boromir's personal crest engraved on the side.

_"So Denethor did learn of Boromir's death,"_ she thought, _"but how?"_ She felt Pippin push past her and Gandalf to kneel at Denethor's feet.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me. I offer you my services in payment of this debt," said Pippin.

Limwen was incredulous. Pippin was here to help Gandalf, not here to go gallivanting off to war by swearing fealty to the steward.

"Pippin, no," she hissed.

"Get up," said Gandalf as he whacked Pippin on the back with his staff. "I'll make this quick," Gandalf sighed. "Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. I implore you to send word to Theoden of Rohan and light the beacons of Minas Tirith."

"Why do you trouble me with things that I have known for months?" hissed Denethor. "Do you think that the towers of Gondor are blind? I know of many things. Oh, yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn son of Arathorn," he spat.

Limwen could not hear another word. The way he spoke of Aragorn sent her over the edge. "Your so-called knowledge gives you no right to deny the return of the heir of Ilinder," she told Denethor sternly. The fire behind her blue eyes was pulsing in anger.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" shouted Denethor, "and no others!"

Gandalf shook his head in disgust. "Come," he said to Pippin and Limwen as he turned swiftly and began to walk down the hall. Limwen gave Denethor one last angry look before turning on her heel and walking out the door. Suddenly, she understood what Denethor meant about the towers being blind. She caught Pippin by the shoulder.

"What is it?" asked the startled hobbit.

"Tell Gandalf that I went to inquire about my father and not to worry about me," she told him hurriedly. Pippin eyed her carefully. He may be a fool but he had his intellectual moments.

"What are you up to, Limwen?" Pippin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Investigating," grinned Limwen wickedly. "Now go." Pippin nodded and raced after Gandalf before the door shut on him. Limwen walked back towards the throne unafraid of the guards that followed. She had known most of them since she was a child anyway. They would do her no harm.

"You have a palantir, don't you?" she accused Denethor.

"What makes you think that I would tell you if I did or did not have one?" asked Denethor haughtily.

"I may be a woman but I am not that unintelligent," snapped Limwen. Denethor stood up and began to circle her.

"Well, you and your father have more in common than you think," said Denethor as a huge wolfish grin spread across his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Limwen worriedly. "Where is my father?" she demanded.

"Tut tut, you really shouldn't wear leggings and a tunic, Limwen," said Denethor as he eyed her figure. "They don't suit you."

"Answer me!" said Limwen loudly. "Where is my father?"

"Well, after he found out about the palantir," he chuckled, "let's just say I could have him telling everyone, and I couldn't just throw him in prison. The river seemed like such a better idea," he implied.

Limwen staggered back to keep from sinking to her knees. She understood his implication. Denethor had her father killed! Sorrow swept over her as she finally sank to her knees and gave a loud sob. Her tears staining her leggings as she wept. Grief and sorrow gave way to anger and hatred as she sobbed.

Denethor lifted her chin up. "I did what I thought was best," he said sincerely but there was a triumphant look in his eyes.

"He only knew about the palantir. He would have never told anyone," Limwen cried out angrily.

"Ah, see but he knew much more than that," hinted Denethor as he dropped her chin. Limwen continued to stare at the marble floor as he began to tell the tale of her father's murder.

"You see," said Denethor. "After I found out about Aragorn, I knew I had to do something to my line on the throne."

"What throne?" hissed Limwen, "You are no king."

"Silence! So I ordered my guards to hire an assassin. The assassin would go to Rohan, slay Aragorn and then slay himself. No one would ever know who sent him and why. Your father, who by the way has an extremely bad habit of eavesdropping I hoped you haven't inherited that trait, dear," said Denethor. Limwen didn't look up so he continued. "He thwarted my plan. He rode out behind the assassin and slew him in the middle of the night. Then being noble, he confronted me about it. So I did what I thought was best," laughed Denethor.

Limwen's rage pounded in her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath then lunged at her father's murder but the guards caught her and held her back. "You killed my father!" she screamed and tried to break free of the guards' iron clad grasp; she would avenge her father's death. Alas, her fighting was for naught; she hung her head. She knew that for trying to harm the steward it would earn her that fate of her father's.

Denethor was still laughing. "Look at me when I speak to you," he yelled. One of the guards grasped her by the hair and yanked her head up. Limwen gave a small gasp of pain but let nothing more flow from her mouth. She let full repulsion and hatred fill her gaze as Denethor brought his face close to hers.

"I am not going to kill you," he whispered. Limwen was highly doubt full of that.

"I'm going to give you what you always wanted," he promised as he caressed her face. Limwen fought and tried to escape his evil touch, but the guard held her fast and his grip on her hair tightened. Denethor drew back.

"You will be sent to Osgiliath and die in whatever way seems best to you. My guards will kindly escort you there. Of course, that is after you change first. If you go to Mithrandir about anything I have said, I will order him and all your friends the highest amount of torture and even death," said Denethor. Limwen said nothing only tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Take her away," Denethor ordered.

The guards lead Limwen to her and her father's apartments in the palace so that she may change as Denethor ordered. She was still weeping silently, her tears continuously rolling down her face. Even though her head hung down, she knew her way down this hall. The path was permanently etched in her memory.

The guards and their captive reached the door to the rooms and shoved her inside along with the head guard. He was there to make sure she wouldn't escape from a window or side exit.

"Take only what you need," the guard said gruffly. "But only one weapon." He settled down and made himself comfortable on her favorite chaise as she drifted into her bedchamber. Her father hadn't seen fit to change it since she had left for Rohan. Had it only been a few months ago? She had left the place a child and had returned as a mature young adult. She fingered the white gauze of the bed canopy as she made her way to the bureau.

She chose a simple white dress with tight three quarter length sleeves and a long loose skirt. Making sure the door was locked she began to undress. She removed Haldir's cape from her shoulders and Salyl from her waist. Her bow and quiver were still with Raina in the stable and she highly doubt she could sneak those along with her sword into Osgiliath. Her bow was trustworthy almost like her best friend. In all her years of training with Haldir with the elves in Lorien and with Faramir and Galasriniel, it had never failed her.

She changed her riding leggings for one's that only came to her knees and threw her tunic and undershirt on the floor then pulled the dress over her head. She couldn't risk anything happening to Haldir's cape so she exchanged it for her old black one. She would probably need something discreet before everything was over with.

She spread Haldir's cape on her bed and laid Salyl beside it. In broken elvish she wrote a note to Gandalf explaining her absence. She asked Gandalf that if he found this note that he might take her sword and if he found her may he give it to her if the time calls for its need. She signed her name in Quenya and laid the note under her sword. Then she quickly plaited her hair, stuck a small dagger in her boot and strode out the room without looking back.

"Took you long enough," the guard chastised.

"Never rush a lady when ordered to dress the way the steward likes," Limwen said with her chin held high.

"I see," said the guard. He let his gaze slowly trace her figure.

Limwen pulled her traveling cloak fast around her body and cocked her head toward the door. The guard gave a disappointed sigh as he opened. Limwen slipped quickly and carefully out the door; trying to avoid the touch of the burly muscular body of the guard who partially blocked the doorway. She took her place among the guards and drew her hood over her head. Denethor didn't want to alert Gandalf, Pippin or any of her other friends to her absence. He ordered them to take the secret back exit to the stables then wait until dusk to depart for Osgiliath.

"No weapons, oh fair prisoner?" one of the guards smirked.

"My bow is with my horse," said Limwen curtly. "Pray I don't turn it on you," she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked the guard.

"I pray that I won't have to use it," said Limwen nonchalantly.

"You are a fool to think you won't," sneered the guard.

Limwen said nothing more as they walked down the dark tunnel from palace to the stables. Her mind wandered to what Legolas might be doing in Edoras while waiting for the call to war.

_"Probably sparring with Aragorn and teasing Gimli," _Limwen smiled then quickly stopped herself. _"Stop thinking about him,"_ she ordered herself. _"You got angry and he rejected you. The whole kiss thing and saying _melanin _were actions done in the heat of the moment." _Haldir had warned her not to fall for an immortal, and she had heeded his warning until now.

After those few precious weeks with Legolas, the most beautiful mortal man would seem ugly and crude compared to her elf. She would never go back to loving mortal men again, at least not romantically. Thinking of Legolas brought back memories of the night when Pippin saw a vision in the palantir. She said things she didn't mean and maybe Legolas knew that, maybe not. Thinking of how she treated him brought tears to her eyes that threatened to spill over. She ducked her head and wiped under eyes. She dare not let the soldiers and guards see her. She would never hear the end of it if they did.

They walked on until they came to the door that separated them from the stables. A guard opened it quickly and made sure no one was in sight before he ushered everyone inside. They were temporarily blinded by the setting sun after being the dark so long. Limwen shaded her eyes until she reached her horse's stall. She stroked Raina's nose and soothed her as she saddled her for the trip to Osgiliath. She removed her quiver from the side of her saddle bags and placed it around her shoulder keeping the bow strung just in case. She didn't notice that the sky had suddenly darkened as she bent over to check Raina's shoes. Thunder rolled and lighting flashed as the people gasped aloud while some screamed. Limwen looked up from her work and ran out to the street with the other guards.

A twisted green-white light and wind rushed up to meet the black clouds coming from Mordor. It flashed and writhed for what seemed like an eternity then as quickly as it came it vanished. Could it have only been a few moments? The guards and the people of Minas Tirith were stricken. Where did that light twister come from and what is exactly was it, a signal or some phenomena never seen in this age of Middle Earth? Limwen stood frozen in shock until she was roughly escorted back into the stables.

"Get ready to leave within a few moments. That light anomaly will have frightened most of the citizens into their houses. We can make our way to Osgiliath then without fear of being noticed," the head guard ordered. Limwen slightly nodded as she mounted her horse.

_"Oh Gandalf, please make haste and find a way to light the beacons," _Limwen thought.

"Move out," cried the guard. Limwen kicked her horse and galloped out of Minas Tirith for what she hoped was not the last time.

The trip to Osgiliath shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but with that evening's incident and the shadow of Mordor hiding the moon the company had to be on their guard and very alert. Limwen felt vulnerable out on the open fields of Pelennor. She stayed low on Raina's back moving as swiftly as possible without alarming her guards.

At last she was finally fulfilling her dream. She getting the chance to defend the city she held most dear. But, she was ordered to die doing it. It shouldn't be this way. Serving should have been a privilege not a form of punishment. She could only hope that Gandalf the beacons lit with or without Denethor's approval.

They seemed to arrive in Osgiliath unnoticed. The once grand city had been reduced to ruins due to many years of defending the river Anduin and protecting Minas Tirith from the evil forces of Mordor. The company of guards and Limwen was greeted by Madril one of Denethor's advisers who had been charged with advising Faramir while in Ithilien and had been her and Faramir's mentor since she had come to the city.

"What is the meaning of this?" he cried.

Limwen drew back her hood. "Hello Madril," she said.

"Lady Limwen," stammered Madril. "I thought you were sent to Rohan to secure the alliance?"

"I secured the alliance without having to marry Theodred," Limwen said as she dismounted her horse. "Theodred was murdered by orcs before we could wed. I came here with Gandalf the White to implore the steward to light the beacons of Minas Tirith. Of course the steward would hear no word of advice and he me sent here."

"Osgiliath is no place for a woman, Limwen," Madril said.

"I know that but it is Lord Denethor's wish that I be here," Limwen said.

"Very well," he sighed. "Why do the beacons need to be lit?"

"That is something I must discuss with you and Faramir alone," she whispered. Madril nodded. "Where is he?" asked Limwen. He gestured towards an abandoned guard tower.

"Thank you Madril," she said and curtsied to him. Madril bowed back but was hindered by Limwen's arms suddenly around his neck. Limwen considered him her 2nd father and now that her father was dead he was the only father figure in her life aside from Gandalf.

"A lot has changed since I have been away. Meet me later with Faramir please. There is much to discuss," she whispered. Madril nodded and turned towards the guards that brought Limwen into the city.

"Did Lord Denethor give you any other orders?" he asked.

"No," the head guard answered, "but I'm sure he would want us to stay with the girl at all times," the guards smiled at Limwen. She shuddered and shook her head at Madril her eyes pleading with him to send them away.

"That won't be necessary," answered Madril. The guard's face fell. "Leave your men here; we could use more soldiers. You, however, may go and tell Lord Denethor that Lady Limwen arrived safely and tell him I send him my most sincere thanks for the extra help." The head guard was about to argue when Madril reminded him of his status. "That's an order," hinted Madril forcefully. The guard gave a brisk nod and a hard look at Limwen who was happy gave him one in return. He kicked his horse's sides hard and rode out of the ruined city. Limwen watched the guard go and then turned towards Madril.

"Hannon le," she said to him. Madril bowed and waved her off toward the guard tower. Limwen again drew her hood and walked briskly towards the guarded tower. The two guards stopped her by crossing their spears.

"Who may I ask wants an audience with Captain Faramir?" one of the guards asked.

"An old playmate," answered Limwen keeping her eyes downcast.

"Wait here and I will announce you," the other guard said.

"I am perfectly capable of doing than myself thank you," she said as she pushed past the guards and shut the door behind her before they could protest. Limwen walked up the narrow winding staircase until she reached the only door at the top. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Faramir was bent over a small desk set up against one of the many small windows that dotted the circular room. He had grown and changed since she had last seen him. He had been sent with the other rangers to Ithilien around the same time of her betrothal to Theodred.

_"It's amazing how a year and half can change people so vastly and quickly," _she thought.

Faramir was more lean and muscular than the somewhat pudgy boy she had played with as a child. He had grown taller and he had a small scruffy beard that he seemed to nurture with great care.

"What news from the scouts along the river, Madril?" Faramir asked without turning around.

"Since when do you have armed men guarding your door?" answered Limwen. Faramir spun around as Limwen lifted her hood. Faramir smiled and put down his pen and paper.

"They were father's idea," Faramir said as he strode towards her. "What are you doing here?" he said as he hugged her. "I came back and they told me you had been sent to Edoras to secure an alliance with Rohan by marrying Prince Theodred."

"They did send me but Theodred is dead," Limwen said with a slight edge on her voice.

"Oh, forgive me, Limwen," answered Faramir.

"It's all right. There are things of greater concern than my feelings which I must share with you once Madril arrives," said Limwen.

"Ah, well then, how is your father?" asked Faramir.

Limwen fell silent and drifted toward one of the windows of the tower. "My father is dead," she whispered.

"Dead? How? When?" asked Faramir who stayed where he was.

"Murdered by Denethor or one of Denethor's assassins," spat Limwen. She kept her eyes on the mountain range that surrounded Mordor. She tried to ignore the cold lidless gaze of Sauron. She felt him watching her every move and every emotion going through her mind. Rage brewed in her heart and she felt the lidless eye almost laugh aloud with joy and triumph as the rage caused her blood to boil.

She squeezed her hands together and thought of the Golden Wood. She thought of herself and Legolas in the Golden Wood running through the trees and dancing in their famous forest circles. Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, her father and her mother were there with them talking and laughing. There was no war and no fighting. Limwen sighed; her happy place kept her going only she was mature enough to know that this fantasy could never come true. She calmed her rage and pushed it down deep inside herself.

"Limwen?" She heard Faramir say tentatively. She turned to face Faramir and noticed Madril standing beside him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and walked towards the men. "Well since you are both here, we can discuss things properly. She gestured them to sit down. Once they were comfortable she began to tell her tale. She had just informed them of what Pippin had seen and of Sauron's plan when Faramir interrupted her.

"From the way you describe Pippin, he doesn't sound like a grown man."

"Hardly," she said, "he is still a young hobbit." Madril and Faramir exchanged glances and looked back at her. "You have seen a hobbit before?" she asked carefully.

Madril nodded, "Two."

"You have met with Frodo and Sam?" she asked loudly. Madril and Faramir nodded. "HA!" cried Limwen. "Thank the Valar they are alive! How where they? Were they all right? Tell me everything."

Faramir seemed surprised by her outburst of questions but he answered her as if he were unfazed. "Sam looked fair from what we could tell. Frodo looked like he was holding onto sanity by its last thin string. The pull of the One Ring is becoming harder for him to resist as the days wear on."

Limwen nodded she had heard Gandalf and Aragorn discuss the downfall of King Isildur. Though he had defeated Sauron, he was no match for the power of the Ring. It corrupted him and eventually led to his death. She had never experienced the pull of the One Ring, and she hoped she would never have to. She couldn't possibly imagine how the Ring had tempted Legolas and Aragorn while they traveled with Frodo for however short a time they did.

"Sam also didn't seem to like that other little creature, did he, Faramir?" asked Madril.

"Nay, I don't think he liked him at all, very grotesque, little creature wasn't he?" said Faramir. Madril nodded.

"Who else was with Frodo and Sam, you say?" asked Limwen.

"Frodo called him Smeagol, but Sam called him Gollum." Madril said.

"The wretched thing called Frodo his master. Frodo only said Gollum was their guide of some sort," Faramir said. "I let them go. I knew the Ring couldn't help us. Father didn't really take any action against my choice. He seemed to already know the Ring couldn't be a blessing to us. It seemed that he already had another idea in mind."

"An idea my father thwarted," Limwen whispered.


End file.
